Ryouta-Oniisama
by EnternalHikari101
Summary: What if Kise was Kuroko's brother? How does this change the story.
1. New Beginnings

New Beginings

 **Author's note: Salutations fellow mortals, this is a new story as you can see. Please enjoy.**

It was a bright day in the streets of Tokyo. The sun was beaming as sakura petals fell from the trees. Two boys strolled through the gates, one bluenette and one blond. As they both walked through the crowd the bluenette was reading a small yellow book while dodging students.

It did not work very well because he ended up bumping into a dark skinned boy. He apologized and kept walking. The dark skinned boy looked confused since he did not see the person that bumped into him, instead he saw a blond boy seemingly talking to himself. He shrugged it off and kept talking with the pinknette.

The blond glanced at his brother noticing the book in his hand. "Tetsuya-cchi, you really shouldn't read whilst walking, also I think that person over there will stop you." The blond pointed to a boy with glasses and brown hair. He seemed to be trying to make people join the literature club.

The bluenette now dubbed as Tetsuya-cchi looked at the blond boy then opened his mouth to respond. "Do not worry Ryouta-oniisama, I can multitask. Also he is preoccupied by the greennette with that phone book."

Tetsuya was right, when the brunette tried to get him into the club, the greennette refused saying that the book he was holding was a phone book.

Ryouta looked really confused. "Why is he carrying a phone book?" He asked.

Tetsuya just placed a finger on his lips and pointed to the greennette.

"It was an oha-asa lucky item." The greenette said matter of factly.

Ryouta looked really creeped out. "A horoscope freak, great." He finished in a sarcastic tone.

Tetsuya jabbed Ryouta in the side. The said boy then looked at him with accusing eyes, while holding his aching side.

"Tetsuya-cchi, what was that for?" The blond asked.

The boy looked at him with a blank face. "Just because he listens to horoscopes does not mean he is a freak, also I am surprised that you know what horoscopes are."

Ryouta pouted. "Tetsuya-cchi! You're so mean!"

Tetsuya glared at him.

He then sighed. "Okay fine, i'm sorry."

Tetsuya smiled up at his big brother. He could be such an idiot sometimes, what if the greenette had heard him? He would have to bail him out of trouble like usual. He was brought out of his thoughts when a group of girls surrounded Ryouta.

Tetsuya heard some whispers from two girls standing off to the side.

"Hey, isn't he really handsome?"

"Yeah, so handsome!"

"We'd love you!"

Tetsuya looked really unimpressed at the attention that the girls were giving his older brother. he guessed that blond hair was really rare in japan, but not at home. He was the only sibling that has blue hair, his older brother and older sisters all have blond hair. He glared at his idiotic brother that was signing autographs, he grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the school.

"We do not have time for this," Tetsuya said with a flash of annoyance showing through his features "I have to sign up for the basketball club."

Ryouta looked at Tetsuya and smiled. "Okay, but I want to try out the other clubs first."

He noticed a letter coming out from Tetsuya's bag. Ryouta took the letter and opened it, viewing its contents.

'LET'S DO OUR BEST SO WE CAN GET GAME TIME REAL SOON TO FULFILL OUR PROMISE!'

Ryouta's eyes widened in reconition. "This letter is from Ogiwara-cchi!"

Tetsuya turned around and noticed the letter in the blonds hands. "Yes it is. He sent it in regards to our promise."

Ryouta smiled at the memory, it was the last year of elementary school and they noticed that it might be the last time they see Ogiwara (since they were going to different middle schools). Before leaving they made a promise to make it to the finals so they could play each other again.

"That's great, I can't wait to play him again!" Ryouta said while grinning.

Tetsuya looked at him indifferently, "How will you do that if you are not even signing up for the basketball team?"

Ryouta flinched at his little brother's straightforwardness. "Uh, um, well..." He trailed off trying to think of an appropriate answer. "Ah, I know! I can join in our second year!"

Ryouta looked at Tetsuya.

"That's okay, right Tetsuya-cchi?"

Tetsuya sighed and nodded. "If it makes you happy oniisama, you can join in our second year..." Ryouta looked relived at this statement. "But, you have to promise." Tetsuya held up his pinky finger.

Ryouta beamed and wrapped his pinky finger with his little brothers'. "Promise."

Tetsuya smiled and started to walk towards the basketball gym.

"Tetsuya-cchi!"

Tetsuya turned around at the sound of his name.

"Meet me at the gate after school!" Ryouta shouted.

Tetsuya nodded. "Hai, oniisama." He then continued to the gym.

Timeskip*

The boys had finished taking the entrance exams that would put them in either the first, second or third string. One of the coaches started to announce the results.

"I'm announcing the test results!"

The boys in the gym straightened up in anticipation.

"First, third string."

"#2 Nobou Saito"

The said boy answered and walked towards the third string coach.

"#4, Kazuhito Nakazawa."

"Here."

"#10, Hiromichi Fujita."

"#12, Yuji Takagiku."

The boys walked toward the coach.

"#28, Shunsuke Shimada."

"#30, Jun Tanaka."

More people moved, and Tetsuya closed his eyes hoping he would not be in the same string.

"#31 Kise Tetsuya, that is all."

Tetsuya opened his eyes and looked devistated at his name being called, he smiled sadly before a look of determination crossed his face. He quickly scurried to the line of third stringers.

"Next I am announcing the first stringers."

A few whispers were heard in the gym.

"Did he just say first string?"

"He's kidding, right?"

"#8, Aomine Daiki."

"#11, Midorima Shintaro."

"#23, Murasakibara Atsushi."

"#29, Akashi Seijuro."

Timeskip

Tetsuya stood in the gym with the rest of the boys that were put on the third string. They looked at the coach expecting him to say something.

"Those not in the second string, do your best next time."

"Hai." Replied the boys in unison.

Timeskip- end of school*

Tetsuya sighed while walking towards the school gates. He spotted Ryouta already standing there so he picked up his pace. Then Ryouta saw him and smiled.

"So how was basketball?" Ryouta asked, holding out his hand.

Tetsuya held his hand and looked at the ground sadly. "It was okay."

Ryouta glanced at his brother, noticing his sad expression. "Don't give me that. Tetsuya-cchi looks really sad."

Tetsuya sighed, he really could not get anything past his brother. "I am in the third string."

"Tetsuya-cchi, you shouldn't worry." He fished out something from his bag. "Ogiwara-cchi is still a benchwarmer and barely plays in games, I am sure you will improve in time."

"Oniisama," Tetsuya gasped seeing the letter in Ryouta's hand. "How did you get that letter before I did?"

Ryouta just gave him a devilish smile. "I have my ways.~"

Tetsuya looked at his brother and started to back away from him. "Oniisama is scary."

Ryouta looked shocked. "Tetsuya-cchi! Come back!"

Timeskip- tomorrow morning*

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Tetsuya shifted in his bed getting annoyed because of his loud alarm clock.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The clock showed no signs of stopping and Tetsuya was already fed up, he opened a draw that contained a hammer and hit the clock with it. Tetsuya placed the hammer back in the draw and closed it. He then turned to the other side.

Right after he became comfortable, his door slammed open revealing a happy blond standing in the doorway.

"Come on, Tetsuya-cchi!" Ryouta whined. "You have to get up." He then yanked the covers off the smaller boy.

Tetsuya lifted his head and got into a sitting position with a dark aura surrounding him. "Why did you did you disturb my sleep?" At this point Ryouta was terrified.

"Eto, anou..." Ryouta trailed off.

"I will give you 5 seconds before a personally end your life." Tetsuya said in a dark tone.

Ryouta mentally punched himself for waking the bluenette up in such a manner. He knew that Tetsuya was not a morning person and was to be feared when in this state.

"Five."

"Tetsuya-cchi, wait!"

"Four."

"Three."

"Two-"

"If you don't get up we wont be able to go to school, if we do not go to school you will not be able to play basketball, if you don't play basketball then you will not reach the first string, if you don't reach the first string then you will not fulfill your promise to Ogiwara-cchi and..." Ryouta was abruptly cut off when Tetsuya decided to answer.

"Gomen'nasai oniisama, I will get up now." The blue haired boy said as he walked past the stunned blond.

Tetsuya walked passed Ryouta and out the door. There were two girls smiling awkwardly at him. One of these girls had long straight golden hair and looked a bit more mature than the girl next to her which also has golden hair but it was curly. The girl with straight hair was wearing a navy blue business suit, complete with a skirt. The other girl with curly hair was wearing a white shirt with light blue at the ends of the sleeves and a yellow bow tie, with a light blue checked skirt. Her nails were painted in different colours and she had a blue bow in her hair.

" Hatsuko-neesama, kioko-neesama? Why are you outside of my door?" Tetsuya asked looking at the two girls.

"Aaah!" Kioko (curly hair) jumped. "Tet-chan you scared me."

Tetsuya ignored the girl and looked at his other sister. "Onee-sama, why are you here?"

The older girl stood up and dusted herself off. She then looked at Tetsuya. "Well Tetsuya, we were walking past your room then you opened the door and scared the life out of Kioko." Hatsuko lied effortlessly. Kioko looked up at her sister in awe, she was so good at lying. (Not really.)

"I see," Tetsuya replied nodding his head. "Kioko-oneesama, you should get of the floor. Your uniform will get dirty." With that the girl stood up.

Kioko peered into Tetsuya's room to see Ryouta giving them a suspicious look, not believing the lie one bit.

Tetsuya bowed his head a little and said. "If you will excuse me Oneesama's, I have to get ready for school." With that he walked in the direction of the bathroom.

The two girls watched him leave then turned back to the blond in Tetsuya's room. He was fixing the bed sheets and took Tetsuya's uniform.

"Why did you really come here, oneesan's?" Ryouta asked.

This time Kioko spoke. "We came to see the drama, of course. A woken up Tet-chan is an angry Tet-chan." She continued. " Also Ryou-chan's face was hilarious." Ryouta sweatdropped.

"Kioko-cchi, you're so mean!" Ryouta whined. "Is that why you came too, Hatsuko-cchi?"

The older girl nodded. "Yes it is. I need my entertainment in the morning." Ryouta looked at her disbelievingly.

"I can't believe you two," the blond sighed. "Well anyway, I need to bring this uniform to Tetsuya-cchi."

POOF! AND HE WAS GONE (I got bored XD)

Bathroom

Tetsuya was relaxing in the warm water of the bath. After this there would be no more relaxing as he needed to start training today. He shifted a bit to get more comfortable and then he felt two arms wrap around him.

"Oniisama?" Tetsuya said lightly blushing.

"Tetsuya-cchi! You are soooo cute when you blush!!" Ryouta said squeezing the life out of the smaller boy.

The bluenette just left him and they sat in silence for a few minutes. (Tetsuya's sitting Ryouta's kneeling, but meh details~)

"Tetsuya-cchi, you have to get out now." Ryouta said poking Tetsuya's cheek.

"Okay," He stood up and stepped out of the bath. Tetsuya turned his head a bit, looking for something. Ryouta wrapped a towel under his arms and started drying his little brother off. They both smiled at each other.

Time skip-school*

Tetsuya waked out of his classroom and towards the third gym. He flipped open his phone and texted his brother.

[To: Ryouta-oniisama

From: Tetsuya

Subject: Meet me at the third gym

Message: I just finished class and I am going to practice. Join me their when you are finished club hunting.]

Tetsuya then proceeded to the third gym.

Third gym*

Tetsuya looked at the ball in his hands and dribbled it down the court, he then dribbled it around some cones. Tetsuya then tried shooting the ball, it failed.

A few minutes later a burnt boy walked into the gym. Tetsuya turned around, "Oniisama?" The tanned boy screamed and crouched clutching his head.

Tetsuya had a good look at the boy who was trembling in fear, this was not his older brother. "Aomine-kun?"

The boy looked up and stood up composing himself. "There's been a rumor lately of a ghost in this gym, so I assumed that was the case."

"You should not assume things, Aomine-kun," Tetsuya blinked. "I was just getting extra practise."

"Cool, not many are doing it. Not even people in the first string." Aomine replied. He looked at Tetsuya. They both stared at each other. "That's it, I've made up my mind."

Tetsuya looked at him silently saying to go on.

"I'll practise with you everyday from now on. Let's share the court someday." Aomine smiled.

"Is that okay?" Tetsuya asked.

"Baka, it's not about if it's okay or not! Nobody who plays basketball can be a bad guy." Aomine said. He lifted his fist up to Tetsuya. Tetsuya smiled and bumped fists with him.

"Tetsuya-cchi! I'm here!" An annoying voice rang out, running to Tetsuya.

"Ah, oniisama." Was all he got to say before he was glomped by Ryouta.

"Tetsuya-cchi were you lonely? I'm sorry, next time I will come quicker and..." Ryouta rambled. Tetsuya just sat there letting his brother fuss over him.

The burnt basketball ace stared at the strange scene in front of him. Ryouta finally noticed him and stared suspiciously. "Who are you and why are you with my Tetsuya-cchi?" He hugged him protectively.

Aomine raised his hands up in defence. "I just met him here when he was practicing."

Ryouta seems to believe him, but not entirely. "Tetsuya-cchi, do you have more information." He looked at the bluenette in his arms.

"Hai, this is Aomine Daiki-kun. He is a first year like us, but is in the first string of the basketball club."Tetsuya informed.

Aomine stared at the blond suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Kise Ryouta, older brother of Tetsuya-cchi." Ryouta replied.

"Can you play basketball?" Aomine asked.

"Yep, it's my favourite pastime." The blond beamed.

Aomine still did not really like the blond but pushed it asside. "Okay, anyway let's practise our basketball skills."

Time skip*

Ryouta and Tetsuya were sitting on a couch in the living room watching the walking dead. The blond glanced at the smaller teen that seemed to be enjoying the movie. "Tetsuya-cchi."

The boy looked at him. "Yes, oniisama?"

"What did Aomine-kun say to you in the gym?" Ryouta asked.

Tetsuya tilted his head remembering what the burnt boy had said to him. "Aomine-kun said that he is going to practice with me and that we should stand on the same court soon."

Ryouta's eyes darkened a bit at this. No one was going to take away his little brother, he was all his.

"Okay, that's fine. Call me or text me whenever you are going to go practice." Ryouta replied.

Tetsuya smiled one of his rare smiles. "Hai, oniisama."

Next day at teacher's office*

Tetsuya stood in front of the third string coach as he waited for him to speak.

"Let me be frank. It is impossible for you to be on our team."

Tetsuya's eyes widened in shock.

"I know how hard you've been training till now. But even then your placement has fallen." The coach paused. "Quitting the team isn't an order it's up to you to decide."

Tetsuya noded and bowed and left the office. Outside Ryouta was standing waiting for him. He noticed the bluenettes solemn expression. "Tetsuya-cchi, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Tetsuya glanced at his brother then shifted his line of sight to the floor. "It is nothing, I am fine."

Ryouta was not satisfied with this answer and pulled the smaller boy into a hug. "Come on Tetsuya-cchi, speak to me, let it all out."

Tetsuya started shaking, his body overwhelmed with sobs. "What should I do?"

The blond rubbed circles in his back affectionately. "Do about what?"

Tetsuya looked up. "Basketball, my ranking got even lower." He hiccuped. "The coach said it is my choice if I want to leave the team."

Ryouta's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. The promise with Ogiwara-cchi would be ruined if he was not in the first string. "Don't worry Tetsuya-cchi we'll figure this out." He smiled wiping his tears.

Tetsuya smiled back. "Okay, oniisama."

Third gym*

"Oniisama, could you wait outside for a bit." Tetsuya asked.

Ryouta looked confused. "Huh, why?"

"I do not think Aomine-kun likes you very much and I want to talk to him alone." Tetsuya replied.

The blond thought for a long time staring at his younger brother. The bluenette just sighed and did the best puppy eyes he could manage. In a matter of seconds all the blonds defences had crumbled and he allowed the younger boy to go into the gym alone.

Tetsuya pushed open the door to see the overcooked boy in a shooting position. As he released the ball the the light bluenette got his attention.

"Aomine-kun." He said.

The said boy stumbled and the ball ended up hitting the rim and bounced into the paint area. "Hey! That was going to be my 20th in a row!"

"I just wanted to tell you that I am thinking of quitting the basketball club." Tetsuya said ignoring the previous comment.

"Huh? Why's that?" The dark blue haired boy questioned.

"I do love basketball...but it seems like I cannot be of any use to the team at all. The tealnette said sadly.

"Nobody's completely useless to the team." The navy bluenette replied. "Even if you couldn't play in games...Someone who stays later than everyone else to practise can't possibly be completely useless." And he kept going. "I won't say you'll definitely make it if you don't give up. But if you do give up, there's nothing left."

Tetsuya looked up to Aomine who had a fire of determination in his eyes.

Outside of the gym

"Tetsuya-cchi, is really taking his time..." Ryouta grumbled to himself. "Whatever he has to say to Aomine-kun can't be that important, right?"

"Excuse me." A voice rang out. Ryouta turned to see a rednette, greenette and purplenette. The rednette continued. "Is Aomine in this gym?"

The blond nodded and the trio proceeded to walk inside the gym. Ryouta followed them soon after worried about his Tetsuya-cchi.

In the gym*

"Aomine." A redhead said walking towards the duo with two other people behind him. The navy bluehead turned around.

"Akashi." he said.

The rednette now dubbed as Akashi continued speaking. "I thought I hadn't seen you lately-" He was cut off by a very familiar voice.

"TETSUYA-CCHI!" The blond shouted while running up to Tetsuya.

The bluenette side stepped and the blond ended up crashing into the wall. "Tetsuya-cchi why did you dodge me?" Ryouta asked.

Tetsuya replied in a deadpanned voice. "If I did not dodge oniisama that would have been me crashing into the wall, also oniisama already hugged me not too long ago."

The blond cried crocodile tears.

"Kise?" Aomine said. Two pairs of eyes looked at him. "Oh right, you're both Kise..." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Then, Ryouta where did you come from?"

The said boy stopped his fake crying. "Tetsuya-cchi said I should wait outside because he wanted to talk to you alone."

Akashi coughed causing all eyes to go to him. He didn't like getting cut off, he had only just noticed that the teal headed teen was in the gym. He looked at said boy. "What's your name?"

The tealnette looked at the rednette. "Kise Tetsuya, and you are?"

Akashi hid an amused smile, usually people would not have enough courage to ask his name. "Akashi Seijurou." He turned to Ryouta. "I'm sorry, but could he come with me for a bit."

Ryouta glanced at his watch. "Sure, but I'm coming too."

Akashi nodded.

AFTER TALKING WITH AKASHI (I got lazy)

Ryouta and Tetsuya were walking down the sidewalk with Aomine in tow.

"So you talked to Akashi about what you can do for the team, right?" Aomine asked.

Ryouta shook his head at the dark skinned boy. "Were you listening to anything Tetsuya-cchi just said.

"Shut up Ryouta! I was listening!" Aomine replied.

Tetsuya ignored the comments and continued speaking. "I am not a good shooter, so I thought it would either be passing or assisting."

The burnt boy looked ahead of them. "Well Akashi isn't almightyeither, so maybe it's something only you can do?"

Tetsuya looked at Aomine curiously. "For instance?"

Aomine scrunched his face up in thought. "Like a pass that totally bends and stuff." He crossed his arms over one another. "Like, woosh!"

Ryouta stared at the burnt boy like he was an idiot (which he is) as he repeated the 'wooshing'. "Enough, you look like a moron."

Tetsuya spotted a bookstore. "Oniisama, can we go to the bookstore?"

Ryouta looked a bit confused. "Uh, sure."

The tealnette looked at the burnt boy. "We are going to stop here."

Aomine smiled. "Sure, see you tomorrow."

As the dark blue haired boy walked away, the other two walked into the bookstore. Tetsuya walked down an isle with Ryouta following close behind.

"So what are you looking for?" Ryouta questioned.

"I do not know." Tetsuya replied still looking at the books.

Ryouta sweatdropped, his little brother can be very blunt at times.

Tetsuya spotted some books that read: COIN MAGIC/ CARD MAGIC/ EASY MAGIC/ ENCHANTING MAGIC. He picked up a book from that section and read the title: TECHNIQUES FOR GUIDING LINES OF SIGHT.

The bluenette turned to his older brother who was looking at some manga. 'I think I have read that manga.' "Oniisama I found the book that I was looking for."

The blond looked at the smaller boy. "Cool, I've found some books I like too." He picked up ten volumes of the manga. "Lets go pay."

The boys payed and walked home.

 **Author's note: Done. That took more than a week to do, but because of my will to complete anything I start it got finished. Well the first chapter at least, anyway is it good? Should I continue? I mean this was troublesome to finish but I am willing to continue.**

 **Farewell.**


	2. New discoveries

EmperorVer: Thank you, I try.

Leazzy: I do too, that is why I made a fanfiction abot it. I will try to continue to the end.

Onwards!~

After Ryouta and Tetsuya finished paying for the books, they walked the rest of the way home. When they reached the front door Ryouta fished out some keys and proceeded to unlock the door. When the duo stepped inside they were glomped by a familiar blond.

The three of them fell into gravity's evil clutches as they fell on the floor. Ryouta was the first to speak up. "Nee-san!"

The blond haired girl looked up. "Yes?"

Ryouta sweatdropped. "Can you get off of us please?"

The girl frowned but slowly got off the two boys. "So, how was school?"

At this question Tetsuya frowned and his expression got darker. Ryouta looked at his brother with concern.

Kioko looked at the little scene that happened in front of her. "Hello! I am not blind! Ryou-chan tell me what's wrong with Tet-chan."

The younger blond pulled the bluenette in for a hug in which Tetsuya responded by leaning his head against Ryouta. "Tetsuya-cchi, is sad that his placement in the basketball team got lower even though he has been practising so hard."

Kioko smiled sadly. "Life can be unfair like that..." She then brightened "but I know you have found a solution, right?"

Tetsuya nodded his head. "I found this book in the bookstore and I was hoping onee-sama would help me."

Kioko had stars in her eyes. Tet-chan came to her for help...she would not let him down. "I would be happy to help you Tet-chan."

Tetsuya stared at Kioko. "I meant Hatsuko-neesama."

Kioko stiffened and crumpled to the ground defeated.

Ryouta glanced at his sister that was on the floor. "Testsuya-cchi, that was harsh."

Tetsuya looked at Ryouta. "Is that so?"

Suddenly Kioko sprung up back onto her feet. "Why nee-chan? Why not me? I am in my first year in high school, that is just 1 year away from college!"

"Actually Kiko-cchi, you are 3 years away from college." Ryouta corrected.

"...Moving on. I am still a better choice I have played sports before." Kioko argued.

Tetsuya sighed. "Oneesama you are an expert on football, I respect that, but you have never played basketball in your life so far, so Hatsuko-oneesama is a better choice."

Kioko's shoulders slumped as she resigned to her fate. "Nee-chan should be home in an hour, if you need me I will be in my room." With that she walked up the stairs, leaving the two alone.

Time skip- 1 hour

Both Ryouta and Tetsuya were dressed in pajamas sitting on Kioko's bed. The colour of the pajamas matched their hair colour. Ryouta wore a short sleeved shirt with trousers that was yellow with white stars on it. Tetsuya was wearing a pale blue button up long sleeved shirt, with shorts. It was decorated with hearts.

Kioko was sitting in her chair next to her desk, she turned her head to look at the two boys that were occupying the space on her bed. "Tet-chan! Please can I help? Please!"

"Oniisama," Tetsuya said "What manga did you buy?"

Ryouta looked down at the book he was holding, he then closed it to see the front cover. "It's called Tennis no Oujii-sama."

Tetsuya looked shocked. "Wow, for once Oniisama picks out a good book."

Ryouta looked offended. "Tetsuya-cchi, you're so mean!"

Kioko stared at the boys during there conversation. Her little Tet-chan didn't answer her question. Kioko sighed as she looked at her notebook, 'I wonder where Onee-chan is right now?'

If on cue the front door opened and a shout of "I'm home!" was heard. Ryouta sped out Kioko's bedroom door and Tetsuya followed suit. Kioko also went downstairs to greet the new arrivals.

Downstairs

Three people were standing near the door taking their shoes off, two blondes and one bluenette. Suddenly another blond blur came rushing towards them, it ran straight into them and gravity took control.

"Okaeri, mama-cchi, papa-cchi, Hatsuko-cchi!" Ryouta said with enthusiasm.

"It's good to be back." Aoi said

Hatsuko looked very unimpressed. "Yes it is, but I would appreciate it if you would get off us Ryouta."

All four of them got up as Kioko arrived. "Ah, welcome back, otou-san, okaa-san, onee-chan."

This time Akio was the one that answered. "It is good to be home," He paused and looked around a bit "Where is Tetsuya?"

"Right here, otou-sama." Tetsuya replied.

Akio flinched and stumbled a bit. "That low presence of your astounds me, even your mother was not that unnoticeable."

"That's what's so great about Tet-chan/Tetsuya-cchi!" Ryouta and Kioko said simultaneously. They glared at each other.

Aoi spread her arms wide "Tetsu-chan, give okaa-sama a hug."

Tetsuya complied as he gave his mother a hug. Hatsuko also came up to him and patted his head.

"Hatsuko-neesama?" Tetsuya said.

"Hmm?" She replied looking down at the boy.

"Can you help me with basketball? I am trying to develop a new technique." He said.

The older woman looked at the small boy. "Sure, but I warn you now, my practice comes straight from hell."

The bluenette noded "Hai."

Timeskip- 3 months later

"Oi, Akashi! You have a visitor!"

Akashi turned his head to look at Tetsuya. "It has been three months, Kise-kun." He stepped closer. "Found your answer?"

Tetsuya noded "Hai."

"Then lets start the test." Akashi said. He turned at started to walk away.

"Anou," Akashi stopped walking. "If possible, can you take a look at it in a game?"

Akashi turned and jogged up to a senior. "Nijimura-san. About what I said..."

Nijimura looked at Tetsuya. "Right... So he is the one you mentioned a while back." He placed his hand on his hip.

Tetsuya stood where he was, the lighting causing shadows on his face.

A ball came flying towards Tetsuya as he redirected it to a player. The coach and captain looked shocked at this display.

As the player caught the ball he looked very surprised.

"Shoot!" Tetsuya shouted.

The player shot the ball and it went in, the referee blew his whistle.

"When did he..."

"Where did he sprout from?"

The captain looked at the game with disbelief. "Hey, what is this? I'm surprised withe passes, but is it really possible to loose sight of him mid-game?"

Akashi stared impassively. "Misdirection..."

Nijimura looked lost. "Huh?"

Akashi continued "A technique to guide lines of sight, often used in magic."

"Magic?" Nijimura said.

"For instance, before cutting, line of sight and gestures guide his man's eyes to the ball or other players." Akashi continues. "Coupled with his original lack of presence, he disappears from the court as if a phantom."

2nd string- 25

3rd string- 31

"Did you know that it was all going to end up like this?" Nijimura asked Akashi.

Akashi smiled mysteriously and looks at Tetsuya's panting form. "No, this is beyond expectations."

Teacher's office

"From today, you're part of the first string." The third string coach says. "You made that chance yours."

Tetsuya smiled and said. "Hai."

A pink haired girl walked into the office. "Excuse me... Is Kise-kun here?"

"Oh, that is me." Tetsuya said.

The pink haired girl was startled by the sudden voice. "Lacking... His presence is so lacking..." She said.

The 1st string gym

"I brought over Kise Tetsuya-kun." The pink haired girl announced.

"Oh, thank you." Nijimura said.

Aomine looked happy. "You're here Tetsu."

Akashi glanced at him. "Hey, I've been waiting for you." He continued. "Welcome to the first string of the Teiko basketball team." Akashi went on "And engrave this into your heart. From this moment, you only have one mission... to win."

Timeskip

The first stringers where getting ready for a practice match. All of a sudden Akashi's phone rang.

"It's Haizaki." Akashi said.

Nijimura took the phone. "Huh? give me that!" The captain answered the call. "Haizaki! Where are you now?"

"Sorry I caught a cold." Haizaki said. He faked coughing.

The captain looked livid as there was black aura around him. He turned to the coach. "Haizaki is absent with a cold."

The coach turned to Tetsuya who was doing his shoelaces. "Kise, You're on the starting lineup in his place."

Tetsuya froze with fear and began to sweat.

"Let's have a good game!"

Aomine turned his head. "Tetsu, relax."

He froze as he saw Tetsuya wobbling, not able to stand up straight.

"Whoa, not good. He's like a newborn fawn right now." Aomine said.

The ball was thrown into the air as the purplenette jumped to hit it.

In the stands

A familiar blond was watching the game from above. He pulled out his phone and sent a text message.

To: Hatsuko-cchi

From: Ryouta

Message: Onee-san, where are you? The game is about to start!!!!

1 new message

To: Ryou-chan

From: Kiko-cchi

Message: Can you record the game for me? School is boring and I know Tet-chan is going to be amazing!

Ryouta quickly typed a reply to his sister agreeing that he would record the match. The blond then received another message.

To: Ryouta

From: Hatsuko-cchi

Message: I am at your gates right now and walking into the school. It is the 1st gym right?

Ryouta swiftly replied with yes and began to record the game that was happening in front of him.

In the game

The purplenette passed the ball to Akashi and everyone began to move.

The rednette dribbled the ball calmly across the field. "Stay calm, Kise-kun. First take it easy...-"

The vice captain was cut off when a loud thumping sound was heard, the rednette widened his eyes. Akashi turned around to see Tetsuya lying flat on the ground.

The greenette, purplenette and Aomine also turned to look at the fallen boy. The said boy got up slowly. "I am sorry. I tripped on my own foot..."

Tetsuya got up completely showing his bleeding nose. "I am fine."

"No, you're not fine at all." Akashi said.

The tealnette stood in front of the coach, as another player was holding a towel.

Aomine and the purplenette were talking in the background.

"That's like, impossible..." The purplenette said, disbelief in his eyes.

"Tetsu..." Aomine stated.

The rednette and greenette were also talking.

"Subbed out after one second..." The greenette stated looking very shocked.

"This is definitely beyond expectations." Akashi said.

"I guess we have no choice. Nijimura." The coach said.

The boy got up. "Okay."

"TEIKO IS CHANGING MEMBERS!"

"Here comes Teiko's captain, Nijimura Shuzo."

"Said to be the number one power forward in middle school."

The captain walked towards the members. "Well, the small lectures will come later." He continued as the greenette fixed his glasses. "For now, win."

The ball came flying out of nowhere as Nijimura caught it. He skillfully dribbled around number 8 and dodged number 4 and 5. Number 5 recovered and blocked him again, he passed to the greenette. The greenette caught the ball and did a three pointer.

"All right." Nijimura said while running back.

"Idiot." The coach shouted from the bench. Nijimura turned to face him and the coach was looking displeased with his arms crossed. "This was to review the system with the first years! You need to hold back more!"

Nijimura looked amused.

The coach sat down next to the tealnettte. "Did your nosebleed stop yet?"

"Yes." Tetsuya replied.

"Alright, change with Nijimura."

Akashi was dribbling the ball down the court. He then passed to Tetsuya. The telanette redirected the pass to the purplenette, but the giant failed to catch it.

"Out of bounds. Black ball!"

A hand landed on Tetsuya's head. The purplenettte looked pissed. "Hey, what was that? Playing around?"

"I am not playing around." The tealnette replied with a monotone voice.

"I'm going to crush you, okay." The purplenette stated.

"Please do not crush me." Tetsuya said with a flat tone.

The other three watched as the surroundings turned dark to match the mood the giant was in.

Ryouta had a dark aura around him as his eyes screamed murder. 'Once I meet that titan I'll kill him.'

A blond haired woman walked up to Ryouta. "Ryouta are you okay?" She asked after seeing the deadly aura.

Ryouta looked to his side. "Oh, onee-san. Yes, I am perfectly okay."

Hatsuko looked down at the game. "Anything interesting happen yet?"

The younger blond turned serious. "Not really, Tetsuya-cchi is using what you taught him, but he is making too many mistakes..."

The older woman looked thoughtful. "I see..."

The greenette sighed and thought. 'I see... I have a good idea what his style is now. It is trulyamusing but...'

The rednette continued. 'He's making to many mistakes... Is it his nerves, or this play style not truly his yet... or both?'

NANBARA- 50

TEIKO- 81

Aomine looked down at his bento that was almost as burnt as him. It had the words 'GO FOR IT!' written in sauce.

"Mine-chin, what is that?" The purplenette asked.

The bluenette looked like he has seen death. "A lunch packed by Satsuki... Want some?"

The giant kept chewing his food. "Looks gross, so no thanks."

Tetsuya looked exhausted as he leaned on his older brother.

"You were amazing Tetsuya-cchi!" Ryouta exclaimed.

"Arigatou, Oniisama." The tealnette replied.

"I'm gonna go to the convenience store real quick." Aomine said while walking away.

There was a wallet were Aomine was just sitting.

"Huh? this is Mine-chin's wallet, right?" The purplenette said as he picked up the wallet.

"What did he leave to do?" The greenette asked.

"Convenience store." The purplenette replied.

Tetsuya get up and walks towards the giant. "I will deliver it."

Ryouta was surprised. "Eh! But Tetsuya-cchi..."

The tealnette gave him a look and the blond promptly shut his mouth.

The purplenette threw the wallet to Tetsuya and the tealnette failed to catch it.

"Please do not toss it so suddenly." Tetsuya said.

Akashi's eyes widened in realisation.

"You're the slowpoke." The purplenette shot back.

Tetsuya ran around near some vending machines Ryouta trailing behind him. Tetsuya then spotted Aomine talking to the captain and coach.

"Demoting Tetsu?" Aomine asked. "We still have the afternoon game! Give him another..."

"I can't. There's no reason to look further." The coach said. "He will be demoted."

Aomine gritted his teeth. "If he's no good in the next game, i'll demote myself too! So please... Put him in one more time!" He continued. "He's going to be our savior one day. I don't know why, but that's the feeling I get!"

While this was going on Tetsuya and Ryouta were hiding.

"Tetsuya-cchi, are you-" Ryouta said but got cut off by his phone beeping, indicating a message was sent.

"Gomen, ne. Tetsuya-cchi, I have to leave now." Ryouta looked apologetic. "I will still watch the game, though. I will find you later!" The blond shouted while running off.

The said boy looked at his brother's retreating form. 'I wonder what was so important?'

Nijimura stood near the door with a silvernette in his hand. The boy looked like he had been beat up. "Come on, say hello."

"Heya." The boy said.

"Haizaki's face looks horrible!"

Nijimura smiled. "A second stringer found him at the arcades. He seemed well despite the cold, so I brought him."

Akashi, the greenette and purplenette stared at the two.

"But now he is on his last breath!"

"Coach?" Tetsuya asked. "Can I go outside for a while?"

The coach nodded and Tetsuya walked out side.

Tetsuya sat on a bench outside. If he did not do something he would get demoted. He really could not deal with that, after practicing so hard for three months. 'What am I going to do?'

Suddenly something cold pressed onto his face, Tetsuya looked up to see Kioko standing in frontof him.

"Here." She said, opening the vanilla milk and giving it to the tealnette.

"Thank you, oneesama." Tetsuya said. He drank a bit of the milk.

"Tet-chan! Don't give up!" Kioko encouraged. "Basketball is just like soccer, and I know for a fact that if you give up, all your hard work goes to waste."

The smaller boy looked at his sister, her eyes burning with determination.

"Kioko is right, Tetsuya." The older woman appearing out of nowhere. "You went through my devilish training and have little to show for it. I will not allow you to give up."

Tetsuya smiled brightly at his two olders sisters. "Hai, oneesama's." He then ran back into the gym.

The coach was now in front of the team. "For the afternoon game, the starters will be Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine and Haizaki." He turned to face Tetsuya. "Kise, I'll have you step in during the second half. Got that?"

Tetsuya's face hardened with resolve.

HARANISHI- 31

TEIKO- 33

It was now the second half and Tetsuya got subbed in. He walked beside Akashi.

"You need to correct your passing speed. The first stringers are agile." The redhead said.

The tealnette looked confusedly at the vice captain.

"Start a step sooner than with the second or third stringers or you won't make it. In short, it is a matter of timing." Akashi continued. "That, and misdirection becomes vastly effective only when you can control your on-court presence."

Tetsuya listened intently, trying to take the words in.

"To do that, don't openly show your emotions." Akashi stated. He poked Tetsuya in the chest. "Fighting spirit is necessary. But keep it inside."

Tetsuya stared for a few moments before inhaling and exhaling. He looked up, bright blue eyes expressionless. "I understand."

Ryouta looked around for Hatsuko. The older woman had sent a message for him to meet her at the school gates, but couldn't spot the woman.

"Ryouta." A voice said from behind him.

The said boy whipped around quickly to see Hatsuko standing behind him. "Hatsuko-cchi," Ryouta whined. "don't scare me like that. I swear, now it seems like you have a lack of presence."

The collage student was already walking into the gym. "If you do not hurry up, you will miss the game. I have to make sure Kioko is not getting herself into trouble."

Ryouta ran after her. 'Why is Kiko-cchi here?' He thought. 'Well she is going to be toast later.'

Akashi skillfully dribbled passed number 6 and 10, he passed the ball to Tetsuya who was hidden behind number 10. The tealnette instantly redirected it to the greenette behind him. The said boy caught the ball with a surprise expression.

'The ball...' The greenette thought.

Haizaki also looked shocked from the bench. '...curved?'

The ball went into the hoop.

Akashi once again passed the ball to Tetsuya, who was blocked by number 6, and the boy redirected it to the purplenette. The giant caught the ball and proceeded to dunk the ball with both hands over number 8.

The game restarted and the ball got passed to Tetsuya, and he redirected it to Aomine, who scored using a layup.

The purplenette was panting. 'I'm getting pass after pass from Aka-chin with impossible timing. This is super easy...'

The boy with glasses looked up. "When it functions, the change is this drastic, Kise?"

The tealnette redirected another ball. And another, and another.

The blond trio smiled fondly at there youngest brother.

"Kise Tetsuya. You're officially on the bench for this year's games." The coach continued. "Your jersey number is 15. We look forward to you playing an active role as the sixth man."

Tetsuya smiled lightly.

Time skip- Tokyo streets

Tetsuya texted Ogiwara and put his phone back into his pocket. The small boy did not even take a step before the other boy replied.

NEW YOU COULD DO IT. SEE YOU AT THE NATIONALS IN SUMMER! I PROMISE!

The tealnette smiled and someone hugged him from behind.

"Tetsuya-cchi! You did it!" Ryouta beamed happily.

The boy chuckled happily as his brother continued hugging him.

Omake

Hatsuko looked at Kioko once the game was over. "Did you not have school today?"

Kioko chuckled nervously. "I did, but they let us out early..." She replied.

Ryouta looked surprised. "Weren't you in Maths class when I texted you about Tetsuya-cchi's game?"

Kioko's head whipped towards him. "Ryou-chan! You traitor!"

Ryouta shrugged. "I'm sorry, I value my life."

Suddenly Hatsuko had a dark purple aura surrounding her and a pair of devil horns and tail appeared. She towered above Kioko. "I see... You skipped school and your practice...~" Kioko shook in terror. "Do not worry. I will personally educate and train you...~"

Kioko looked at Ryouta for help, but the boy shook his head. "Sorry Kiko-cchi, I have to find Tetsuya-cchi." With that the youngest blond left.

"U-um, onee-chan." Kioko tried.

"Silence!" Hatsuko said. "Do not worry yourself too much." The collage student continued. "It will not hurt...much."

Kioko fell to her hands and knees, giving into her fate.

Author's note: Chapter complete. This took forever to right, and I changed it more than two times. Please tell me if you like this chapter.

Farewell.~


	3. New Power

Author's note: Salutations fellow mortals. I hope you did not loose hope on this story yet.

EmperorVer: I guess she is like Seijuuro. What a weird coincidence. Enjoy the chapter.

marmag1: I am glad that you like this, the motivation keeps my spirits high. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer (I should have done this since the beginning): It disclaims.

1 year later

The room was illuminated as sunlight shone through. The blond haired boy slowly opened his eyes as he cursed the sun for being too bright. He turned to look at the boy next to him that was still sleeping soundly.

'I'll leave him to sleep a bit more today. Tetsuya-cchi looks so adorable when he sleeps.' Ryouta thought.

As if hearing the older boys thoughts the tealnette shifted and lifted his hand a bit to suck on his thumb.

The blond nearly exploded at the scene in front of him. 'Damn, that cuteness is a weapon.'

Ryouta stared at his brother for a few more seconds then proceeded to hop off the bed and walk to the bathroom.

30 minutes later

Tetsuya opened his eyes looking over at his side expecting his brother to be next to him. His brother always made it his mission to sneak into Tetsuya's room on Saturday's.

To his surprise Ryouta was not next to him. Before Tetsuya panicked, he came to the logical conclusion that his brother was either in the kitchen or the bathroom. And, as if on cue, Ryouta burst through the door.

"Ohayo-ssu, Testsuya-cchi!" He beamed.

Tetsuya covered his ears just in time. How could someone have so much energy in the morning. "Good morning, oniisama."

Tetsuya got off the bed and started to walk towards the bathroom. Ryouta was about to follow him but was stopped by Tetsuya. "Oniisama, can you please make breakfast?"

Ryouta sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen.

In the bathroom

Tetsuya checked the temperature of the bath water and stepped in. As he settled into the water he thought about his brother now entering the basket ball club. 'It will be fun the have oniisama playing with me. The only bad thing is that oniisama will have to start at the 3rd string and make his way up.'

He played with the water a bit. 'It is okay though, oniisama will never leave me alone.' Tetsuya got out of the bath, dried himself off and put some clothes on. He stepped out of the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen

As Tetsuya finished walking down the stairs he spotted to other blonds in the kitchen. Hatsuko and Kioko were in the kitchen. Hatsuko was reading a newspaper while drinking tea and Kioko was playing a game on her phone while occasionally taking sips of her orange juice.

"Good morning, oneesama's." Tetsuya greeted. He looked around a bit. "Where is oniisama?"

Kioko was holding her chest near where her heart was. "Tet-chan, you scared me." Tetsuya pointedly ignored her. (Kioko pouted at this)

"Ryouta went to go speak with mother and father." Hatsuko pointed at the table. "He left you your breakfast though."

Tetsuya walked over to the table, sat down and began eating. He was just finishing his vanilla milkshake when Ryouta came down the stairs.

"What did they say?" Hatsuko asked.

Ryouta turned to her. "Mom and dad said we can go out but we have to be back by 4."

Hatsuko looked at the clock '9:45, we have a good amount of time.' She then glanced at Kioko and snatched her phone away.

Kioko glared at her. "Onee-chan!"

Hatsuko ignored the outburst. "Kioko get changed into your football training clothes."

Kioko wanted to protest but the look that Hatsuko was giving her, made her shut her mouth. "Hai, nee-chan."

Kioko walked up the stairs and into her room to get changed.

Hatsuko turned to Ryouta who was fussing over Tetsuya.

"Ryouta." She said.

"Hai?" Ryouta answered.

"You should get ready to leave soon, we are going to have basket ball practise." She replied.

A small voice piped up. "Oneesama, can I come too?"

Hatsuko looked at Tetsuya and smiled. "Of course Tetsuya."

The park

Hatsuko stood in front of Ryouta and Kioko with a sea green tracksuit on and Tetsuya stood by her with a yellow tracksuit on.

"Right now we are going to sharpen both your skills." Hatsuko announced.

Kioko was quick to protest. "But, I am the ace. I am already better than everyone else."

Tetsuya handed Hatsuko a fan and she proceeded to hit Kioko in the shoulder. "That's a foolish way of thinking. If you keep saying that, one day someone will just steal the title of ace."

Kioko rubbed her aching shoulder. "Hai, nee-chan."

Ryouta did not say anything as he wanted his limbs intact.

Hatsuko whispered something to Tetsuya and he nodded and got out some poles and put them in a random order.

"Kioko, I want you to dribble through these poles and once you complete that, do it with a blind fold." Hatsuko said.

Kioko widened her eyes a bit.

"Once you are done with that, I want you to do 30 laps around the park with these weights." Hatsuko pointed to Tetsuya who had some weights in his hand.

"Oh, I forgot to mention..." Hatsuko started.

"There's more!" Kioko said in alarm.

Hatsuko nodded. "If you do not complete this, not only will it be doubled tomorrow, but you will do two 2 hour maths tests."

At this point Kioko was on the ground looking defeated already.

Hatsuko gave her a sickly sweet smile. "Hurry up, you're wasting time."

With that Kioko put on the weights and started with the exercise.

"Ryouta." Hatsuko stated.

Ryouta flinched and looked at the older woman. "H-hai."

The woman smiled softly. "Don't worry, I will not kill you off like Kioko, this is just part of her punishment."

Ryouta looked relieved.

Hatsuko smirked. "My practice's are still not something to smile at though."

Ryouta paled.

She grabbed Tetsuya's hand. "Ryouta pick up the equipment bag and follow me."

They walked for about 2 minutes and arrived at a basketball court. Hatsuko told Tetsuya to sit on the bench and record everything that happened.

"Ryouta, I will show you some moves and you will try to copy them, okay?" Hatsuko asked.

Ryouta nodded.

She bounced the ball in one hand and ran up to the hoop. She jumped and leaned backwards midair and shot the ball. It went in with a swish.

"This is called a fade away." Hatsuko explained. "It is fun to do and hard for opponent's to block."

Ryouta looked at it in awe. "That's so cool! You're amazing nee-san!"

The collage student looked cocky. "Of course, I was playing sports before you were born." She looked at the small boy sitting on the bench. "Tetsuya, you are recording this right?"

The said boy nodded.

Hatsuko turned back to look at Ryouta. "Before you start practising the shoot, you have to run around the park five times and do ten push-ups and sit-ups." The woman pulled out something from her back. "Also wear these weights while doing so."

Ryouta had tears streaming down his face. "Nee-san, why...?"

Tetsuya looked at his brother reassuringly. "It is not that bad oniisama, you can check if Kioko-oneesama is slacking off."

Ryouta brightened up a bit. "Knowing Kiko-cchi, she probably is. Okay! Let's get this over with!" With that he dashed off to finish the laps.

Hatsuko looked at Tetsuya. "It is quite hot today." She whipped sweat from her forehead. "Want to go get a milkshake?"

Tetsuya stopped the recording and put the camera in his pocket. "Okay, oneesama."

Other End Of The Park

Kioko lay on her back panting after running 10 laps. "Like hell I was gonna run 30 laps." She grumbled. "It's not like nee-chan is going to know anyway, so I won't bother."

"I'll know, though and that's not a good thing since I could let this slip." A voice said.

Kioko sat up quickly. "Ryou-chan! Please don't!"

Ryouta smiled. "Kikocchi, I'm not that evil so I won't tell nee-san." He stretched a bit. "Just know that nee-san will find out reguardless of me telling her or not." He started to run his laps.

Kioko stared at Ryouta's back. 'That's probably true but...I don't care right now.' She thought laying back on the grass falling asleep.

At Maji Burger

A blond and tealnette walked out of the front doors of the shop, both sporting milkshakes in their hands. The older woman looked at the drink in Tetsuya's hands.

"Tetsuya I do not understand why you like vanilla so much." Hatsuko said.

Tetsuya looked at his oldest sister. "I also do not understand why you like banana so much."

Hatsuko let out one of her rare smiles. "Touché, let us check on Ryouta and Kioko."

Tetsuya nodded. "Hai."

The Park

Ryouta was finishing his last ten sit-ups while ignoring Kioko's snoozing form. He had tried to warn her, but as usual she did not take his advice. Ryouta heard to pairs of footsteps come up behind him. He stared at the milkshakes.

"That's not fair, you got milkshakes without me." Ryouta exclaimed.

"Oh, oops." Hatsuko said nonchalantly.

"Nee-san is mean!" Ryouta said.

Tetsuya noticed Kioko sleeping. "Did oneesama finish already?"

Ryouta looked sheepish. "About that..."

Hatsuko held a hand up. "Do not bother covering for her."

Ryouta shifted a bit when he saw that glint in his sisters eyes. 'Rest in pieces, Kiko-cchi.'

Tetsuya also noticed the glint. 'I wonder if oneesama will live.'

Hatsuko crouched down and gave Kioko the famous Kuroko jab*. The younger girl yelped and clutched her side. "Nee-chan! Why did you do that?"

The collage student smiled sweetly. "To wake you up of course, since you finished those 30 laps so quickly I will give you harder things to do."

Kioko paled, her sister had found out that she did not run the laps. 'Damn, I'm screwed.'

1 hour of screaming later

Tetsuya, Ryouta, Kioko and Hatsuko were in the same basketball court as they were in earlier. Both blonds and bluenette ignored the complaints coming from the high school girl. Ryouta was dribbling the ball and made it near the hoop, he jumped and tried to do a fade away. He failed horribly and lost his balance.

Tetsuya shot up and ran towards his older brother. "Vous vous sentez bien? Es-tu blessé? (Are you okay? Are you hurt?)"

Ryouta smiled up at the tealnette. "Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, petit frère.(I'm fine. Don't worry, little bro)."

Kioko looked at the two boys with a blank face. "So, why are you speaking french?"

Hatsuko did not look suprised. "Tetsuya usually starts speaking another language when he gets worried or angry."

Kioko mouth dropped open, she looked at her youngest brother. "How did I not notice that?"

"That is because you do not pay attention." Hatsuko stated.

Tetsuya looked his brother up and down. "Es-tu sûr(e)?(Are you sure)"

"Yes. I'm fine, Tetsuya-cchi." Ryouta said. "You changed languages again."

Tetsuya's eyes widened. "I am sorry, oniisama. I was just worried."

The youngest blond stood up and patted the youngest siblings head. "It's okay, Tetsuya-cchi. It just motivates me to try harder."

The Tealnette smiled and went back to the bench he was previously sitting on.

The young model dribbled the ball in his hand. 'I have to perfect this move. For Tetsuya-cchi.' He dribbled to the hoop once again, jumped and leaned backwards. Ryouta let go of the ball and it swished cleanly through the hoop. He heard Kioko's cheers and Hatsuko's clapping from behind him. He turned around and saw Tetsuya with his arms spread apart.

"For your efforts, I will allow you to hug me."

This was like music to Ryouta's ears and he pounced on his younger brother.

Time skip-ssu (Monday)

Ryouta and Tetsuya walked up to the school gates, the older of the two grinned brightly as he dragged the younger one through the gates. Today was the day.

Omake

When the four of them reached the house, Hatsuko dissmissed the two youngest siblings and told Kioko to put on pajamas and meet her in her room.

Kioko stood in front of Hatsuko's door, she was about to knock but the door slowly opened revealing the oldest sibling with a sweet smile on her face. For some odd reason Kioko did not like the weird smile on her sisters face but nonetheless came in and sat on a chair near Hatsuko's desk.

Hatsuko had two thick textbooks in her arms, she placed them on her desk with a huge slam. "You can use these text books to revise math for an hour, after that I will ask you some questions. If you happen to get them wrong punishment awaits."

Kioko paled greatly. Why was it always her. (Author's note: Every story needs comic relief.)

1 hour later

"Solve these simultaneous equations. x2 y2 = 29 y – x = 3?" Hatsuko said.

Kioko fidgited. "Uh, y=7 and x=1."

"Wrong." Hatsuko stated, bringing out her fan. "Now for punishment..."

Kioko's screams echoed through the house.

Omake 2

Ryouta set down a 'vanilla' milkshake on the table and waited for Tetsuya to show up. The said boy walked through the door and spotted the milkshake.

"Oniisama, is that a vanilla milkshake?" Tetsuya asked.

Ryouta nodded and gave the milkshake to Tetsuya. "Yep! I made it just for you!"

The tealnette took the drink greatfully. "Thank you, oniisama." He took a sip of the drink, and lowered it from his face. "Oniisama, is this chocolate?"

Ryouta smiled. "Maybe."

A dark aura grew around Tetsuya. "Hermano, tu cometiste un gran error.(brother you made a big mistake.) He murmured. "No te metas con batidos de vainilla.(Do not mess with vanilla milkshakes.)"

later that day

Ryouta was sitting on the couch scrolling through channels with a bored expression on his face. He had just come back from the training session with his nee-san, and was beyond tired. Just then, he felt something cold touch his face, he sat up yelping.

"That's cold!" Ryouta exclaimed.

Tetsuya looked at him with a blank expression. "Of course it is cold, most people like cold fizzy drinks."

Ryouta just stared at his little brother, he was so blunt sometimes. He took the drink from Tetsuya and opened it up. Within a split second the drink exploded in his face.

Tetsuya watched in satisfaction when the drink exploded and destroyed his older brother's clothing. His face remained impassive but their were devil horns rising up on his head.

Ryouta was sat there looking at the bottle with confusion, why would it randomly explode in his face? He then noticed the devil horns on his brother's head.

"What did I do to deserve this!?" Ryouta whined.

"Who knows..." Tetsuya stated nonchalantly. "Happy April fools day."

Ryouta stared at his brother with disbelief. Today was April fools? He needed to pay more attention to national holidays.*

Tetsuya turned around and walked away humming to himself. 'Opposite day would be fun~'

*Kuroko jab: Their mother's maiden name was Kuroko and she was the one that used the jab often.

*National holiday: April fools is not actually a national holiday, but I did not know how else to phrase it.

Author's note: This chapter is finished, finally. Even though I am on a holiday I could not help but to procrastinate, but here you go another chapter. I was not entirely happy with this one (maybe because it was filler) though...I had not updated in a while so here you go. I am rambling...

Farewell~


End file.
